1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and methodology for measuring optical properties of a series of cells, and more particularly relates to an optical reader and analyzer for measuring reactions with respect to multiple samples of biological or chemical substances which have been treated with known reagents.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Automated or semiautomated apparatus for testing and processing information derived from multiple specimens subject to a reaction with a known reagent are well known in the art. Horne, "Apparatus for Monitoring Chemical Reactions," U.S. Pat. No. 4,430,229 is typical of an automated system for measuring a plurality of prepared slides which are synchronously advanced through the analysis apparatus by a rotary table. Jones, "Sample Cup Holder," U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,216 shows another apparatus in which cuvette trays are unloaded from a supply stack, synchronously advanced by a chain drive in front of a photo-optical reader, and then restacked into an output tray.
Some prior art units have also included photo-optical codings associated with each specimen read by the apparatus. For example, Carter et. al., "Automatic Clinical Analyzer," U.S. Pat. No. 3,770,382 shows a disposable test pack advanced on a belt through an automated apparatus which photo-optically reads the reaction in each sample chamber as well as an optically bar coded strip containing information which identifies the type of test for which the pack is designed.
However such prior art apparatus is of such a design and nature that the units are typically large and complex. Such automated apparatus for immunoassay enzyme testing is generally designed for use in specialized laboratories where the number of samples which may be tested are in the hundreds or thousands and where the operator of such equipment specializes generally in laboratory procedures and in particular in a high volume processing in an automated immunoassay testing apparatus. Therefore, the equipment is not only large and complex, but requires a high degree of operator skill or specialization, and a high volume usage in order to efficiently utilize the apparatus.
What is needed then is an enzyme immunoassay apparatus and methodology which can be reduced to practice in a small and economic unit which can be operated and run by an occasional and nonspecialized user. The design and methodology must further be of such a nature that it can be economically and efficiently utilized at small volumes with a plurality of tests.